


Onomatopoeia – Can you spell that?

by TheWayfinders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Mystery, archie comics - Freeform, jason blossom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayfinders/pseuds/TheWayfinders
Summary: Jughead Jones had a talent for the written word. He did not, however, have talent when it came to expressing his feelings to his girlfriend, Betty "Perfect" Cooper.They had grown close over their investigation of Jason Blossom's murder...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic in like 7 years. Bughead has me writing again. Though not up to Jughead's skill. haha.

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
The pipes in the stairs had a leak. It was impossible to hear during the hustle and bustle of the day when students filled the halls. But at night, when he was all alone in the school, it was a constant reminder that he had no home, and a less than stable family.  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
What would Betty think of him? He was a master of the written word, and yet, when it came the spoken words, he might as well stay silent. She understood that. But would she understand this? Probably not without telling her the whole story. And very few people outside the Jones’ family knew the whole of it. FP made sure of that.  
Pluck.  
The strings of Archie’s guitar vibrated from the motion and in return created music. At times it was beautiful, and almost religious, at other times, though fewer and fewer by the day, it sounded like a wounded animal.  
Pluck. “I’ve got you…” Pluck.  
Archie worked on his music every waking second. He was pretty sure Archie even practiced in his sleep.  
Tap. Knock. Tap.  
Okay. Being cute was not his thing. But it made Betty smile to see him at her window. Her smile was like nothing he had ever seen. He couldn’t describe it. Not even on his computer. She brought light into the darkness. She somehow made the world spin and stay still at the same time. He had been caught in her net, and she in his.  
Tap. Knock. Tap.  
Jughead always managed to make her smile. No matter what was happening with the Cooper family, he was always there. Supporting her, saving her from everyone, even herself. If only she could get him to see what she saw in him.  
“Hey.” He smirked.  
“Hey.” She smiled.  
Clickety-clack. Clickety-clack. Clickety-clack…  
It was crazy how often they just sat in her room. He was typing away at his computer. No doubt it was about Jason’s murder and completely unrelated to the homework she was working on. Homework he should be working on too.  
“Juggie?” His reply was somewhere between a grunt and a yeah. For someone who had such a strong vocabulary, he was quiet. “Come here, I have something for you.”  
He got up from her desk and made his way over to the bed where she was sitting. He stood next to her and kissed her lips. “Um.” Kiss. “What do you have?” The kiss was longer this time. He slowly leaned over her. Another kiss.  
She was now on her back with Jughead completely above her. Jughead’s left hand rested on her hips; her right gripped his upper arm. Meanwhile, his other hand had worked its way up her shirt. She moved her free hand to his chest. She should stop this. There were already two Coopers on their way. She had to keep her. 4.1. She had to attend an ivy league university. Riverdale’s Community College wasn’t going to cut it. And yet.  
And yet, she was sixteen going on seventeen. She had bought condoms for his birthday. And then promptly left them wrapped in the drawer of her desk. What had she called him over for?  
Oh.  
The note. “Wait.” He had spotted before the ‘t’ had left her mouth. He was staring at her lips. God, his eyes were beautiful. Damn it, Betty, settle down and get the note.  
She reached over to where her homework and notebooks had been. Half of them had fallen to the floor at some point. But the tiny little of piece of paper she had so neatly folded was still there, sitting on the edge of her pink quilt. She picked it up and handed it to Jughead.  
He was holding himself just inches above her when he opened it.  
‘I love you, Jughead Jones.’  
======  
He could see them taking their clothes off through the window from his vantage point in the bushes of the Andrew house. Fools. Didn’t even bother to close the curtains. Not that it did much good. Betty Cooper’s bedroom curtains were as pink, thin and as useless as she was. She should have been the one he killed first. Not Jason. Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Duh duh duh! Oh no! I love cliffhangers. Jason's killer in this story will probably be different than the shows. This will be a three-part story. Updates are on Saturdays. I'd really love feedback.


End file.
